riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Yoshimitsu
Haruka Yoshimitsu is a member of Axel Erachin's group of H.M.V. mercenaries, having served alongside the group since the beginning. Her indecency, alcoholism and party animal nature may provoke others on the team, but her skills as a pilot and hand-to-hand combat specialist are unmatched. With an exotic set of fighting moves and styles, she proves her essential role to the team. Biography Born on Casus III to aristocratic parents, Haruka Midori Yoshimitsu was raised as almost royalty, constantly pampered with gifts. With family connections to the royal house themselves, the only child was educated in the arts and sciences with private tutors. A lavish mansion, built into a beautiful mountain, quiet and isolated was her home. The young, fine lady was on the course to being a beautiful member of society, when their name came under siege from political problems, and soon to follow financial problems. The Yoshimitsu family name was soon forgotten, and all the money and glory they once had slipped away. With no money to their name, the family sold their valuables and fled, seeking refuge in the galaxy. Eventually hunger and sickness took both her parents, and the remaining Yoshimitsu was forced to carry on alone. Her education and sensitive nature was soon replaced with a cold exterior as Haruka enlisted in a small, private military company to earn a paycheck. Her entryway as a mercenary moved her from planet to planet, where her skills as a warrior developed. The young soldier was capable of throwing down foes three times her size, and break arms of armed combatants with ease. Unfortunately, the PMC disbanded only after a few years, and a now older Haruka was back to being on her own. After a few adventures of struggling financial problems, Yoshimitsu ended up on the planet Vegas; a bright paradise for gambling, drinking and dancing. Immediately, she fell in love with the lifestyle. Her brutish skills landed her a bodyguard job, and soon Yoshimitsu was raking in thousands a night in profit, despite buying expensive alcohols and throwing lavish parties. Eventually, Haruka was offered an even greater payment to join a larger crime syndicate, spanning across the universe. The organization gave her her first mech, The Hand Of Fate, and trained her even further as a powerful pilot, specializing in brutal melee scenarios. Eventually, her eye was lost, and she was forced to receive a technologically upgraded eyepatch, which proved to be a valuable tool. Her final contract led to Skovajsa for the termination of Yumi Tikylic, where she would later encounter Yvonne Dafoe as a bodyguard. After the success of the mission, Yoshimitsu would go on to eventually leave the group, and only offer her services for a more expensive rate. Haruka's high spending and slow source of income led her to joining Axel Erachin through the Empire to fight against the Jackals. Swapping The Hand of Fate for The Lucky Strike, Haruka proved her fighting skills and did her part for the team. Despite being betrayed by the Empire, Haruka would go on to continue with her lavish and extravagant lifestyle until draining all of her funds. With nothing left, she rejoined Axel's group to fight by their side. Personality Loud, sarcastic and always innapropriate, Haruka's constant party nature makes her seem unfit to be a functioning person. However, Yoshimitsu shows no negative signs of alcoholism, and her skills and reflexes only seem to be enhanced under the influence. Her personality leaves her a unique impression of someone just searching for the next fun thing, whatever it may be. Though unable to hold a proper debate without swearing, her heart is still in good nature, and Haruka is still capable of crying and love. Weapons Haruka carries a custom-outfitted, modified FNP90, with additions including extended magazines, supressor, custom-fitted, snake-skin grips, and a laser-optic sight. She has been known to use a powerful revolver as a hidden weapon when the SMG is unavailable, such as being in diguise. Yoshimitsu's most powerful weapons lie in her raw fighting ability, built on dozens of martial arts and fighting styles for maximum hand-to-hand power. H.M.V The Hand of Fate was Haruka's first mecha, suited for her speciality of up-close brawling. It's armored body, devestating strength and decent speed made up for its lack of ranged skill. The unique clawed mecha was later traded in for the better Lucky Strike. Yoshimitsu's replacement mecha was smaller in size, but built precisely for her. Fast, nimble and dexterous meant the mecha was hard to hit until it closed in to show off its fury. Linked with Haruka, the H.M.V. had an array of devestating combat techinques, and could deliver each kick and punch with heightened fury. Connections to other characters During the course of her adventures, Haruka has made many enemies and friends, both on Axel Erachin's team and in her personal mecha adventures. Yvonne Dafoe is a member of Axel Erachin's team of mercenaries, and Haruka's closest friend throughout the missions. Their initial encounter on Skovajsa pitted them as enemies on different sides. Yoshimitsu's H.M.V. gave her the bonus advantage during the fight, and Dafoe was forced to back down. Though their priorities were different, both shared similar attitudes and personalities. Eventually, they would meet up again to fight alongside Axel's team, where a larger relationship blossomed through both Kanade Orihara's conflict, the Osaku Penthouse party and the overall fights they endured. By the end of the Paladin crisis, Haruka felt strong enough to tell Yvonne her fears, and share a kiss. Their fate after the Oasis Crisis is unknown. Abraham Keyes is another member of Axel's squad, whom Haruka shares a fate. Both have their own histories submerged in alcoholism and hidden pains, but do so for different reasons. Throughout their missions, the Lucky Strike and Buster have looked out for each other, and defended each other when the help was needed. Category:Characters